Lose Control
by KindOfAmy
Summary: Connor has been training Jeremy on being a true vampire hunter. So what happens when Katherine pops in for a visit to have some fun?... One-shot. Based on Evanescence's song, 'Lose Control'.


**(A/N: Jeremy/Katherine... Obviously something sexy is about to happen. Don't read if you know you won't like it.)**

_Mary had a lamb.  
His eyes black as coals.  
If we play very quiet, my lamb,  
Mary never has to know._

_Just once in my life,_  
_I think it'd be nice,_  
_Just to **lose control**, just once._

_-Evanescence (Lose Control)_

* * *

It's been a long day.

Connor and I had just got back from our 'hunting trip' on the west coast where an outbreak had occurred. After everyone left Mystic Falls, I convinced him that we take a week to fry the other fish out there. It was a good distraction... for the both of us.

He's been showing me how to be a real vampire hunter, while I've been taking my mind off the fact that all my loved ones are, in fact, vampires.

The trip didn't help much with that. However I did advance my hunting skills, thanks to him.

I enter inside the now empty house and and lug my duffel bag up the staircase. Once I'm in my room, I close the door behind me and carefully place my crossbow on the desk. I turn my back and start to walk over to the closet when a feel a light draft enter the room. I quickly drop my bag and whip myself around to find my sister's figure standing before me.

"Katherine, what are you doing here?" I ask her coldly.

She smiles and casually walks toward me, "It's funny, isn't it? How you can tell that it's me..."

"Well, you're not my sister, that's for sure," I spit back.

"No," she says, leaning up to my ear, "I'm not."

Her hand trails down my lower abdomen, and grab her wrist from going any further.

"Stop it," I tell her firmly.

"Or what?" She challenges, and I lick my lips, "You gonna do something about it?"

I glare down at her and don't say anything.

She leans up close to my face, her mouth dangerously close to mine.

"Didn't think so," she spits out, turning on her heel and walking over to the desk.

"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"Spending more time with Connor I see," she says, picking up the crossbow and playing with the trigger, "Is that to take your mind off of Elena's transition?"

"Don't change the subject."

"I am curious though," she says, setting it back down and looking at me, "A vampire hunter who's bias effects the ones he kills...

"Excuse me?"

"You save the ones that appeal to your better nature," she begins, walking in a slow circle around me, "We both know you're not killing your sister... or your friends... so what does that make me?"

She halts to a stop, and lays herself down on my bed. She stretches out her long, thin, body and raises her arms over her head. My eyes fall down on her rising halter top, revealing her bare midriff. I should feel guilty and disgusted looking at her this way, but I don't. The intrigue is there, there's no question about it, and I can take a hint when a vampire is horny. But do I really want this? Especially with someone that resembles so closely to my sister?

"Tell me, Jeremy," she says, staring up at the ceiling, "Do I appeal to your better nature?"

There's too much going on in my life to care about what's right or wrong anymore. I let my lustful eyes wander across her body just before I ravage it.

I answer her question by crushing myself on top of her and demolishing her lips with mine. Our tongues tangle together without a single thought of Elena crossing my mind. Katherine is much too selfish, cunning, and fierce to trace back any thoughts of her.

Her hands are rough and commanding against my body. Nothing like my sister would touch me this way. I kick off my shoes as we toss and turn on the bed together.

I break away for a moment to get some air and demand an answer to my question.

"I'm not continuing until you tell me why you came here," I get out breathlessly.

"I came here to get you naked," she teases, placing kisses down my neck, "C'mon Jeremy, It's been a _long_ week for you. I know you could use a release."

She bites my lip and I let her tongue slip inside.

"How do you know that?" I question her between kisses.

She pulls away and swings her leg over, sitting directly on top of me.

"Well at first it was Connor that struck my interest," she starts, running her hands over my chest, "He was supposedly this big bad vampire hunter, and I had to check him out. But then you tagged along and I've never seen you so sexy; so strong and taking charge like you did. You become this violent and deadly, yet vulnerable little thing. What can I say? It turned me on."

I furrow my eyebrows, "Vulnerable?"

"Of course," she says, her expression changing to a different kind of hunger, "I am a vampire after all."

Before I know it, she's biting down into my neck and taking in my blood. Normally, I would scream out in pain at something like this. However, the lust and danger is making it all the more exciting.

I grab her by the hair and force her lips back on mine, blood still smeared against them. She groans softly into my mouth and we continue to roll around on top of the bed. The bedsheets are coming off, but we ignore this and continue to let our mouths explore each other.

My leg accidentally kicks the bedside table and the lamp falls, shattering to the floor and leaving us in complete darkness.

We stop for a moment, and suddenly become very aware of our bodies. The way our chests rise and fall together. Her legs tangling themselves around mine. Our panting, both uneasy and heavy as we take in each others' breaths. My mouth waters at her taste.

"Just this _once_," I promise, "I'm letting go this _one_ time, Katherine."

She pulls my head to the side, and then tugs on my earlobe with her teeth.

She lingers there for a moment, and then brings her voice down to a whisper, "Then you better make it worth it."

**(A/N: Bahaha. I'm evil. Okay, leave me a review and tell me what you think.)**


End file.
